Boy toy reposted
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Rumour around Hogwarts has it that Harry gave his virginity away to a Slytherin, and now they all want to know who boy toy Potter belongs to. Luckily Harry can always count on his charming Slytherin prince to come to his rescue. SLASH.


**Boy toy**

**AN: this is a re-uploaded version of my story '****Toy boy', originally posted in 2008. Note that the story itself has not been changed, I've only corrected the spelling mistakes. For more recent – therefore better, in my opinion – stories, go to my page and please scroll down until you meet 'Paint my skin with your lips' or 'Arsenal' from thereon, it's only the new stuff baby.**

"Oh, look who we've got here!"

"Our all-time favourite Slytherin whore!"

"How does it feel being the most famous boy toy, Potter!"

Harry rolled his eyes, and felt his face burn up. He couldn't believe they found so _soon_! And Merlin… he'd promised not to tell! Hermione gave the Slytherins a look of disgust. Ron said: "just ignore them Harry. All those stupid rumours…" he ended in an angry mutter.

Indeed, they'd passed plenty of people who pointed and whispered as Harry passed. Though none of them seemed to know exactly _what_ had happened. The Slytherins were clearly different. Harry didn't feel like pointing out to Ron that the rumours were true, that'd probably drive him mad. Hermione leaned against the stone wall, while Slytherins continued pointing and making empty-headed remarks.

"You should wear one of those tees that says: 'fuck me, I'm famous!'"

"Hey, do we get a discount 'cause we're Slytherins?"

"Or do we get a first go for free?"

The whole dungeon exploded with laughter. The girls snickered and the guys grinned. Where were the brave Gryffindors when you needed them? Harry tried to ignore them, and though all he really wanted to do was hurt them all so _badly_, he knew he shouldn't react. After all, it would be stupid, and he'd hand them victory. The Slytherins went on with their pestering, but then all of a sudden everything went still. It was as if Snape had entered the corridor. Actually, it was Draco Malfoy, coming around the corner with Goyle. Everyone was quiet, wondering what Draco would do if he saw 'boy toy Potter'. Draco didn't seem to notice the change. He came closer, waving his arms violently as he explained something to Goyle. They walked over to the door, and stood close to the wall, as Draco said: "… yet he thought it was okay, it turns out to be broken."

Goyle laughed, while shaking his head. Draco smiled and it was then that he noticed that it was… oddly silent in the dungeons. He frowned, and looked around. He saw happy Slytherins and three unhappy Gryffindors. His heart made a little jump when he saw Harry. But he was used to that, so he tried to focus on things that might be out of the ordinary. When he still didn't get it, he looked at Blaise.

Blaise grinned and said: "we were just talking about Potter's fondness for men. And how we hoped we'd get a discount, since we're Slytherins."

Slytherins sneaky laughs filled the air again. Harry turned away in anger and shame. He really wanted to bump his head into the wall repeatedly. Typical that he would be pestered for this. Draco's frown grew deeper. Blaise looked somewhat disappointed. He'd hoped that one: Draco knew the whole story. Every detail and so on. Two: he'd be picking on his nemesis too. But obviously Draco had no idea what Potter had been up to the night before.

"You know…" he said forcing.

Draco shook his head.

"He shagged a Slytherin last night!" Urged Blaise.

Draco looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh come on!" Blaise said. "Don't tell me you haven't heard the rumour! The whole school is talking about it! No one knows who owns boy toy Potter! And they all _wanna_ know!"

"Oh," Draco said. His voice was small and full of surprise. "_That_."

Blaise looked awfully relieved. He wanted to say something, but Draco turned around, and walked over to Harry. Blaise smiled wickedly. This would be good. He wondered what insult Draco'd made up. Harry inhaled sharply. Ron seemed as if he wanted to hurt Draco really badly. Hermione frowned slightly. Draco took Harry's chin, and before anyone could say anything, he crushed their lips together. All Slytherins plus two Gryffindors opened their mouth in surprise. There were little whispers, but Draco didn't really care. He let go of Harry's chin and wrapped his arms around Harry's hips. When they finally stopped snogging, no one spoke. Except for Blaise. He said, in a small, hopeful voice: "does this mean we get discounts?"

Draco whirled around, and glared angrily at Blaise. Blaise looked sort of frightened, but before he could say anything, Draco's fist connected with his yaw. Blaise stumbled back, by the force of the hit, and Draco took Harry's hand, pulling him away from the scene. When they nearly reached the corner, Draco turned around and yelled: "you're a fucking idiot Blaise! It fucking means he's MY boy toy!"

Then the two seekers turned away, leaving the Slytherins plus two Gryffindors the scream in distress. When Snape arrived ten minutes later, no one managed to muster up the courage to tell him his favourite student had gone to shag the guy he was supposed to hate.

Later, while every student in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was in class, paying attention, and that sort of thing, Harry sighed deeply and shied closer to Draco's body. He had hated the fact that their first time together had become the school's busiest rumour, but their second time had been magical too, so that sort of cheered him up. He let a finger run over Draco's chest, and said: "you couldn't 've had a better timing… I was about to brutally murder myself."

Draco grinned.

"Lucky you have perfect me to help you out, huh."

Harry kissed his belly.

"True. But what would you do without your favourite boy toy?" He winked, and laughter filled the air.

**AN: yay for correcting spelling mistakes ! 3**


End file.
